


Lance of the Little Water Tribe

by juniperallura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hance - Freeform, Klunk - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Pining, avatar AU, hunk - Freeform, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: Some drabbles for a Hance/Klunk Avatar AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For prompt: "what about an avatar au featuring lances beautiful shoulders and hunk being the kickassest handsomest earthbender ever" plus some keith

Most of the time, living above the Little Water Tribe market was terrible. It _always_ smelled like fish, haggard old tradesmen guffawed under his window at unspeakably early hours, and there no excuse to give his mom for forgetting the blubbered seal jerky when the vendor was just across the street. But on certain days, when the breeze off Yue Bay blew away the unsavory smell and the sky was clear, Lance loved to hang over his apartment balcony people watching. There was no better place to absorb the Water Tribe bustle he had so sorely missed after his parents moved them out of the Southern capitol. 

That day was one of those perfect days. The breeze pulled at the fold of his tunic, promising an exciting day; the sun was just warm enough to kiss his shoulders but not enough to make the woven band that wrapped around his upper arm itchy and uncomfortable, like it did in the dead of summer. 

More importantly Lance had a great view of the sea prune stand, where the ancient owner, willingly called ‘Old Man Noanok’ by the neighborhood, was directing Hunk to unload the big earthen crates of sea prunes. Water Tribe father, Earth Kingdom mother, earthbender by chance, Hunk was something of a celebrity around the Little Water Tribe. Everyone’s mom loved him, because he put away five flavor soup like a pro; everyone at the docks loved him, because he could do the manual labor waterbending was no help with. 

Lance would call out and say hello in a minute, but for the time being he sat back and appreciated the view. Even though Lance was sure the guy could lift a whole trolley if he tried, Hunk was concentrating carefully on bending each crate, his jaw set and fists clamped shut. His arms, tan and glistening in the sun, practically burst from his tunic. When he set down an empty crate he leaned back, pulling at the fold of his green tunic to fan himself and dragging one of those gorgeous arms across his forehead. Truly, Lance thought, a sight to behold. 

Just as it crossed his mind, another player entered the scene. Tall-ish, lean but muscled. Slick black hair, finer that Hunk’s thick locks, pulled back into a bun. As far as Lance could make out from the balcony, handsome, sharp features. Fire Nation- odd, in this area, but Lance didn’t mind. Couldn’t mind, really, with that face.

An interesting development; he was approaching Hunk. There was some complicated looking handshake, then Hunk pulled the guy into a sweaty hug. They knew each other? Lance squinted, leaning further over the railing.

“What the _spirits-_ ” 

It was _Keith!_ Keith, the firebending brat Lance had totally, _definitely_ (really) kicked the crap out of at the bending gym the other week, and the week before that at the earth soccer pitch, and the week before that at the noodle shop. The guy who had been his nemesis for _months_  now- but Hunk was _hugging_ him? And worse, Lance himself had just thought he was _hot?_ That friend-stealing, firebending son of a-

“- _Hunk!_ ”

Hunk looked over just in time to see Lance falling head over heels over his balcony. It was a good thing he only lived on the second floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For prompt "avatar au Hance on a date!!! :')"

“You  _what?_ ”

“I mean, they’re just— an acquired taste. That I haven’t acquired yet.”

Lance’s chopsticks went as slack as his jaw, letting his seaweed noodles slosh back into the broth. “I can’t believe this,” he said, shaking his head, “Narook’s is the  _lifeblood_ of our people! I can’t believe you would do this to me-”

“Oh, c’mon,” Hunk poked at Lance’s hand with the butt of his utensil, “You know I’ve put away more five flavor soup than anyone in the Little Water Tribe. And  _you’re_ the one who brought me here without even asking, and I suggested that nice Earth Kingdom place near the bay-”

“-But  _every_ one eats Earth Kingdom food all the  _time_ ,” Lance drawled, reaching out to lay his hand over Hunk’s on the table. He flashed his best doe eyes, curling his lips into that smile he knew Hunk couldn’t resist. “I wanted this to be special.”

Hunk pursed his lips, asking flatly, “So you took me to your regular noodle shop?” Still, he didn’t pull away from Lance’s touch. 

Lance tightened his grip on Hunk’s hand, barely able to wrap his hand around the earthbender’s broad palm. “Hunk, I swear that some day, when I get that job in the firefighter brigade and I can really start saving, I’m gonna take you to the fanciest penthouse restaurant in the city and you can  _gorge_ yourself,” Lance’s eyes flashed as he leaned over the table. His smile widened into a mischievous grin. “But until then I’m poor and you’re stuck with seaweed noodles.”

“Firefighter, huh?” Hunk asked, a smirk playing at his lips as he considered Lance’s face, just inches away. “Not a pro-bender?”

“I’m trying to take a page out of your book, keep my fantasies practical.” Lance winked, “But you know I’d be happy to dream big if I could get a certain gorgeous, boulder-hurling dock worker to join me on the Spirit Lions. Then we’d just need a firebender.”

Hunk raised a brow, a twinkle coming into his eye. “Well, we do  _know_ a firebender.”

Lance’s face twisted into a scowl. “I can’t believe you’d even bring him up on our date. I’d rather ask a canyon crawler to be on our team than  _Keith_. I’m sure the crawler would be a better sport-”

“Fine, fine, firefighter it is, then. As long as I’m getting my smoked sea slugs,” Hunk chuckled, folding his other hand over Lance’s and leaning forward to press a soft kiss against Lance’s lips. He pulled back just enough to whisper against Lance’s mouth, “You taste like seaweed.”

“Good-” Lance smiled as he reached up to cup his hand against Hunk’s chin and draw him deeper into his kiss. “-You can finally acquire the taste.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spirit Lions rest after a long day of practicing

Lance collapsed against the floor with a groan, arms flopping uselessly out at his sides. “I am never. Moving. Again. I don’t care if Republic City falls into the bay. I’d rather drown than get up.”

Something nudged his shoulder. Craning his neck, Lance saw Hunk grinning at him from the couch, where he sat with Keith’s legs stretch over his lap. “Oh man, did I really kick your butt  _that_ hard?”

Lance rolled his eyes at the chorus of snickering. “Please, I’ve gotten hit with worse.” Even as he said it he ran a hand over his stomach, still feeling the dull ache from a surprise disk of rock to the gut. “It was the Fire Lord over there, thinking he can  _lightening bend_ during a  _pro-bending match!_ ” Lance grumbled.

He heard Keith  _tsk_ , probably throwing up his hands. “What? You just said one second limit and no head shots-”

Lance sat up quickly, crying, “Because I didn’t think you’d try to  _electrocute_ me!”

“C’mon, Lance,” Hunk said, watching the two of them with amusement, “You got him good with that uppercut.”

The waterbender frowned, but Keith broke into a smile, the kind that lit up his whole face. “Yeah, man. We had a good match! We’re really starting to bend like a team— and at the scrimmage tomorrow, I promise, no lightning.” 

Lance slumped back to the floor with a huff, his lips curling up and face burning in spite of himself. “Yeah, fine.” His raised his arms loosely. “Now help me up, if I don’t get some healing water on my stomach I’m gonna bruise like crazy.”

Hunk and Keith each took a hand. “Told you,” Hunk said, giving Keith a wink.

Lance squeezed their hands as he hauled himself to his feet. He planted a kiss on each of their cheeks, Hunk’s skin warm and Keith’s cool. “Watch it,” he warned with a mischievous smile, “Or the next time Keith burns you I’ll forget how to bend.”

Hunk gave Keith a wary eye as Lance walked away. “You’re not gonna electrocute  _me_ , are you?”

Keith pursed his lips for a moment, then grabbed Hunk’s hand with a grin and pulled him back to the couch. “No, I only save that move for Lance.”

Lance’s cry echoed from the kitchen. “ _Hey!_ ”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For prompt "can I get uhhhhhh avatar au klance ft. lance making keith a water tribe necklace

“ _Fuck-!_ ”

A blast of fire momentarily consumed the table top. Then Keith took a deep breath and realized what he did, letting out another stream of curses as he patted down a few stray smoldering spots. Steaming in front of him on the table was a small circular pendent, once blue but now ashy black. Not that it mattered; an ill placed chisel notch had ruined the swirling pattern of waves he had been so,  _so_ close to perfecting.

“Everything okay in here?” Shiro’s head popped into the doorway, his brows raised, “You burn down my apartment yet?”

“Not yet,” Keith grumbled.

“Good, I wouldn’t want to ruin my reputation with my landlady,” Shiro gave him a wink, that stupid  _chin up, little bro_ expression he always got. 

Keith just scowled, grabbing the pendent to wipe off the layer of char. 

“Hey-” Suddenly Shiro was behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder and smiling reassuringly. “He’ll love it no matter what. Don’t worry.”

Keith just sighed, looking down at the smooth disc that turned over in his fingers. He  _hoped_ Lance would love it. But first  _Keith_ had to love it. And how could he ever be satisfied with something that was supposed to be the physical representation of his love for the most perfect man on the planet? 

He pictured the curve of Lance’s neck, the elegant, sun-kissed sweep of skin that beckoned whenever Lance tilted his head to give him that smirk, or that dreamy smile, or that glinting competitive stare. He looked down at the pedant in his hand. His stomach did a somersault, and in that moment he was sure nothing he did would ever be good enough 

But, through nothing short of a miracle, he eventually held the final product; his  _betrothal necklace._ Honestly, he might never have finished it without the help of Hunk and his mother, who gave him both unending patience and inspiration from the beautiful necklace his father had carved.

For months he walked around with his hand shoved in his pocket, anxiously palming the necklace and waiting, waiting,  _waiting_ for the right opportunity. No- the  _perfect_ opportunity. For Lance, it had to be perfect. 

And then, finally, it came.

A hot summer day had mellowed into a comfortably warm evening. Keith and Lance walked along a secluded section of beach on Yue Bay, chatting quietly after a special dinner date they had spent weeks saving for. 

Keith couldn’t stop smiling. There was no better feeling in the world than the soft warmth of Lance’s hand entwined with his, no sweeter sound than Lance’s carefree laugh echoing over the bay. 

“Hey,” Lance said, pulling at his hand, “Do you mind if we stop for a second?” Lance led him to the edge of the shore, sighing as the cool water lapped their feet. His deep breaths seemed to pull the water close, his slow exhale releasing it back to the bay. “Almost a full moon,” he murmured.

The sun had just started to skim the horizon, coloring the sky with brilliant oranges that glinted against Lance’s hair and made his crystalline eyes glow like sparkling waves that lapped the shore. The sight of him set Keith’s heart beating wildly.  _This is it_ , he thought. 

Before he could change his mind he turned to face Lance and clasped his hand tightly. “Lance, can I say something?” he asked, brows knit in determination.

Lance looked at him with a raised brow, lips pursed playfully. “I know, I know,  _cut it out with the freaky waterbender mumbo-jumbo,_ ”he rolled his eyes, grinning now, “But you’ll take it back when one falls on a pro-bending match.”

“No, no-” Keith shook his head, unable to help a dazed smile, “I love your waterbender mumbo-jumbo.”

“You what?” Lance tilted his head. “Keith, are you okay?”

“I’m more than okay-” Keith’s smile widened. “I know, when we first met, I hated all your waterbender nonsense. I thought you were an arrogant, self-absorbed, Water Tribe hack.”

Lance’s expression slowly fell into confusion. “Uh, Keith-”

 Keith just grabbed Lance’s other hands, folding them both close to his chest. “I was an idiot back ten. And, yeah, it took me awhile to admit that to myself, but once I did…you changed my life in ways I never could have dreamed of.” His blood was still pounding in his veins. He worried that if he held Lance’s hand any tighter he would breath them. A lump was starting to form in his throat but he fought it, continuing, “You are the most hilarious, kind-hearted, gorgeous, kick-ass waterbender I’ve ever known-”

“-You remember we know the  _Avatar_ , right?” Lance murmured with an adoring smile, giving Keith’s hand a squeeze. “Where is this all coming from, babe?”

“Well, you know that I love you,” Keith sucked in a deep breath, “And lately I’ve been thinking…about how I just can’t picture my life without you anymore.” Keith saw the change in Lance’s face as he dropped one of his hands to reach inside his pocket; his mouth dropped slowly, almost in horror, over those shining blue eyes. Keith pulled out the necklace, a smooth aquamarine oval textured with spirals that curled around a crescent moon.

“ _Spirits_ ,” Lance whispered from behind the hand he had clamped over his mouth. 

“Lance-” Keith could barely get the words out from the rawness of his throat- “Will you marry me?”

There was no hesitation. “Yes! Yes, Keith, of course I will!” Lance squeezed his hand so tight Keith thought it might fall off. He craned his neck so Keith could tie the silk around him, but Keith’s heart felt like it had just exploded and his hands shook with the effort. Lance’s whisper was urgent in his ear, “Hurry up so I can kiss you, fire boy.”

Finally, the knot caught. Keith barely had time to savor the image of  _his_ pendant around Lance’s neck before he was practically tackled into the tide. He reached up to catch the sides of Lance’s face, unable to keep from smiling as he desperately met his lips. He felt the tide rushing up to crash against their legs as Lance buried his hand in Keith’s hair, pulling him ever closer into a deep, unspeakably happy kiss. Keith wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist until their chests were flush together, leaving his lips just long enough to spin him around with a gleeful laugh.

“I- love you-” Keith managed to gasp out between hungry chases of the feeling of Lance’s lips on his. 

Lance’s hands slid from the back of his neck down to his chest. “I hate you for doing this to me,” he breathed, leaning to nuzzle his forehead against Keith’s, “You always have to one-up me.”

Keith looked up, meeting the eyes that hovered only an inch from his. “What do you mean?”

“Well…” Lance pulled away, biting the inside of his lip as one hand left Keith’s chest. “I was waiting for the perfect time, but, as usual, you beat me to it. It was my grandmother’s.”

This time it was Keith gasping, “ _Spirits_ -”

In Lance’s hand lay a blue pendant on fabric ties, carved with a simple wave design. Moisture stung in Keith’s eyes as a soft smile spread over Lance’s face. “I know it’s not traditional, but, I guess, neither are we. Keith, will you-”

“- _Yes!_ ”

Keith didn’t even give Lance time to put the necklace on before he  _really_  tackled him into the tide. Lance only laughed as his back hit the beach, leaning up to catch Keith’s lips with a mischievously nipping bite. Keith tasted salt in their kiss, and he couldn’t be sure if it was from the waves that came up to meet them or the hot tears that began to streak down his face; Lance didn’t seem to mind either way as he pulled his fiance down into the sand with him. 


End file.
